


Letter to Carcosa #2

by Amethyst_Lightsphere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Letter to Carcosa, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Lightsphere/pseuds/Amethyst_Lightsphere
Summary: Your Majesty,I have received your reply.





	Letter to Carcosa #2

Your Majesty,

I have received your reply. And be filled with joy by the message within, so much that I have to write this letter this soon. Your Majesty is as kind and gentle as ever, making me a blessed one. A blessed follower.

From your reply, I understand that Your Majesty is healthy like always, which is a good thing to know. But what about your city Carcosa? Have you returned to the throne and brought back the magnificence? Or are you still in a faraway place, leaving the city lonely in decay?

What happened to Carcosa is sad, "ill-fated" as Your Majesty once commented. Oh, the black and gold city was truly a sight to behold in the past. So well known, that its reputation went beyond the boundary of your universe, and reached even the ear of the Messenger. 

All that came after is a horror that goes beyond imagination. I do not think one can - and should - count the number of time Your Majesty has expressed the anger and regret of not being in the city when the Messenger cursed it. But Your Majesty has done your best to bend the curse, has you not? Instead of being reduced to nothingness, Carcosa then have a millennium to bask in its famous glory when you are present, and another to lay in ruin and hunger as you leave for conquest.

I am aware Your Majesty is not satisfied with that result and my opinion does not matter much, yet I cannot help but consider it better than expectations. A feaster-city, true, but a living, struggling-for-existence city is much more preferable than a pile of rubble. Who knows if that could be a chance for Carcosa?

Forgive me, Your Majesty. This is only the second letter, yet I dare rip open an old insult. But my hand and mind refuse to speak of anything else at this moment. It is as if I, from the depth of my conciousness, need to talk about the incident.

I am greatly confused as to why. Please, Your Majesty, pardon this little soul, or punish it along with an explanation. I will not deny you and your will.

I await your next reply.

 

Faithfully yours,

N.H.N.


End file.
